Inuyasha Gears Of War
by Orthrus
Summary: Everything changed for Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango after emergeance day, The day the horde launched a full all out attack on...yup, humans aND demons Mild langauge, SessXSan annonymous reviews now accepted, InuXKag, PLZ RR


Gears of War-Crimson Chapters

During the year of 2412, the human and demons of the great city Sarocou knew the time and prosperities of peace…until the day came, Emergence Day, The day the locust horde attacked the major cities, unprepared and unarmed the civilians were easy prey for the horde, after three days the major cities were under control by the horde, Small resistance groups fought a losing battle and one by one they were wiped out, days passed and slowly by little communications with the other cities was lost, The military decided to destroy all cities and military installations under horde control through orbital bombardment, They succeeded only in killing millions, as the next step, General J, Keade stood down and passed the chain of command to General I, Taisho who in turn started the G.E.A.R program which was to train the soldiers of tomorrow, The program went slow…about 100 signed up, 74 were rejected, That left only 26, All in all the gears were all that was meant, the top scientists worked with what engineers to create the most sophisticated battle armor ever to be put into service, Expanses meant nothing, this was not a war...it was survival.

March/24/2412 6:24

"This is omega 1, I've breached the inner wall, minimum resistance encountered, Planting charges" Inu-yasha Quietly into Com, "Roger omega 1, That's four for four, Countdown starts…now" A young girls voice came through the Com, Inu-yasha quickly got up and ran the way he came only to encounter "Grub's"(Drones of the horde for people who have not played gears of war), the grubs quickly spotted Inu and fired at him in short efficient bursts,

"DAMN!! 20 seconds" Inuyasha Thought to himself. "Command, this is omega 1, Encountered resistance, requesting use of the Hammer of Dawn, Over" Inuyasha Talked into the com, "Roger, the satellite is over head, Green light!" The girl said through the com, Inuyasha came out of his cover and yelled " TAKE THIS YOU MOTHER FUCKERS" and aimed the hammer of dawn at the closing enemies, suddenly six red beams appeared over the enemy soon to be replaced by a big, BIG red beam, any enemy caught near the beam will instantly be incinerated, " Burn in hell, I'm be sending all your friends to hell with ya" Inu yelled, " Omega 1, this omega 2,3 and 4, We're at the EP, Waiting for you, over" a certain females voice said rushing, " Got it, have you in sight, over" Inu called into the com, Inuyasha ran the roadie run and made it to the king Raven and was greeted by Corporal Kagome, Private Sango and Major Sesshomaru, Code names Kag-Omega 2, Sess-Omega 3 and sango-Omega 4.

" take your time brother, we're not in any rush to get away from the thermal nuclear explosion" Sesshomaru said Mockingly, Inuyasha stared at his older brother with his He's dead look, " Inuyasha, You've been shot" Kagome stared at him unbelievingly, Inuyasha stared at Kagome then turned his attention to his wound, "A minor gunshot wound…" Inuyasha said assuredly and reached unzipped the top of his armor and reached under his skin to retrieve the bullet "see nothing…" Inuyasha fell to the floor, Kagome quickly picked him up and took him to the back of the KR once there she looked at Inuyasha wound, " Lets see, Light led poisoning, Loss of blood and Exhaustion" Kagome said as she bandaged the wound, She couldn't help but blush as she looked upon Inuyashas' built body.

The KR was suddenly shaking furiously; the group knew it was from the Charges they set, "hmm… Quite the finale" Sesshomaru said amused at the destruction, Sango sitting at the corner taking sniper shots at the fleeing enemies below, " Damn am Good" Sango yelled as she shot down enemy after enemy, Sesshomaru stared at her for a minute before cracking a SMILE! And not a Evil smile, I mean A smile, "Hey, Sesshie, Have you ever shot two grubs in one shot?" Sango asked enthusiastically, "Four, actually "Sesshomaru said proudly, Sango just stared and smiled.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha for about a minute before returning to reality, "There, all done" Kagome said pleased with her medical skills, "HEY, Kagome how's Inuyasha?" Sango asked worried, "He's fine" Kagome said happily.

"He's really okay?" Sesshomaru asked coldly, "Damn…I wanted to be the new leader" Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"Sergeant Inuyasha, Come in…"A strong voice through the com, Inuyasha slowly woke up and stared around to see his top body armor removed, he then quickly spotted Kagome starring, "What are you lookin at?" Inuyasha asked slyly, Kagome snapped from her daze and blushed blood red, "Uhh…Nothing, nothing" she said shaken,

"Damn it son…ANSWER!!!" the strong voice called again, "Yeah, yeah am here…geez, Over" Inuyasha irritated,

"Sorry to wake your beauty nap, but I got a new mission for you, Your to-"He was cut off, "SHIT!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"as I was saying, your new mission is to head to sector 47 and provide support for Beta squad, Understood?" Taisho said through the com, "Sir, with all due respect, that's a Horde hot zone, the king raven won't make it" Inuyasha worried, "Who the hell said your flying to sector47? Your being dropped at sector 46 and hoof it from there, General Taisho, OUT" He yelled, " that mother Fu-" Suddenly gun shot echoed through the chopper, "Omega 3, Report!" Inuyasha Said in the com, "We interrupted a meeting of grubs, and now we're Fightin" Sesshomaru said sarcastically , "OMEGA SQAUD, WEAPONS HOT, LET'S GIVE EM HELL!" Inuyasha yelled into the com.

The first of many chaps, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
